FBI:THE UNTOLD STORY: CLOAK AND RUSTY DAGGER
by fun to imagine
Summary: CADET KELLY IS ASKED TO BE A SPY FOR THE FBI


PERNELL ROBERTS: A military academy cadet delves into the shadowy world of espionage

FBI: THE UNTOLD STORIES THEME

PERNELL ROBERTS: The who who's of wholesale sell out was incredible: chief warrant officer John Walker, FBI agent Robert Hanssen and head of the CIA's soviet section Aldrich Ames. It was thought that when the iron curtain drop spying would stop but the FBI knew there was still a spy ring operating in the United States.

* * *

FBI AGENT THOMAS COLLINS POV:

WE WERE CERTAIN THAT THE SOVIETS WERE STILL USING THERE POCKET BOOKS TO CONTINUE SPYING

* * *

PERNELL ROBERTS: When George Washington academy cadet Kelly Collins saw one of her fellow cadets put a small film canister into a phone booth she retrieved it and turn it over to her stepfather, George Washington Academy Commandant Joe Waserton. Later on, she was summon to his office and two men were there along with him.

One of the man said, "I'm Special agent Peter Gooden of the FBI."

And the other man said, "I'm Tom Ralston with Naval intelligence and your stepfather check us out."

"What is it you want?" She asked

"Its what we want you to do," Peter Gooden said. "It's to be a double agent."

Her stepfather said, " Kelly, this is going to be your decision and your decision alone."

* * *

KELLY COLLINS POV:

I PONDER OVER THIS AND SUNDAY I WENT TO CHURCH AND MY PASTOR SAID WE SHOULD SEIZE OPPORTUNITY TO SERVE GOD AND COUNTRY

* * *

PERNELL ROBERTS: The bureau needed Kelly to be the ultimate traitor. She took a tour of the United Nations and drop a letter on the desk of the resident KGB agent. In it she said in exchange for classified information she would get money so she could go to the Manhattan school for the arts. KGB agent under the UN Secretariat Dimitriv Pertritov looked at the letter then examined the surveillance photo taken by fellow KGB agent Ballentine Kyrinkov.

"So, can be she be used?" Kyrinkov asked

"Yes," Petritov replied

"She says she can get what is being used for traing tools at the academy."

"What's the harm in giving her an advancement?"

PERNELL ROBERTS: Kelly received a birthday card two days later. In it was a check for four thousand dollars and a list of classified materials the soviets wanted. Pretending to visit a friend Kelly met with Peter and Tom.

She walked into there hotel room, "They bought it."

"What are we going to give them?" Peter took the list from her.

"Look at the top of the list?" Tom said. "Crypto."

"Can we do it?"

"To make it look good it have to be genuine."

PERNELL ROBERTS:Kelly dropped off a waterproof packet of classified materials at a location described by the soviets. In spy lingo this is called a dead drop. She didn't hesitate to go directly to an abandon phone booth. There, in a milk carton, was the equivalent of fifty thousand dollars. She was about to leave when she caught a person in a car taking her picture. She memerized the license plate number, but couldn't take the chance of meeting with Tom or Peter. She was on her own.

* * *

KELLY COLLINS POV:

THIS DEMANDED A VERY SKILL DECEPTION ON MY PART. THIS OPERATION WAS CRUCIAL.

* * *

PERNELL ROBERTS: In the meantime the soviets were examining the material they bought.

Kyrinkov walked into Petritov office, "Moscow says Collin's information is superb."

Petritov smiled, "We got the goose that laid the golden egg."

PERNELL ROBERTS: Then something unexpected happen. Cadet captain Jennifer Stone became suspicious of Kelly actions. To calm her she told her everything.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Kelly said to her

Jennifer admitted, "I thought that you had might engaged in drug dealing. But Spying?"

Joe said, "She wanted to tell you, but I convince her not to."

Tom said, "The greatest enemy for any double agent is a change in routine. They got to keep there life going like nothing had happen."

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked

"Now I am," Kelly hugged her."

* * *

JENNIFER STONE POV:

THE OATH MY DAD TOOK SAID HE WOULD DEFEND THE CONSTITUTION BOTH FORIEGN AND DOMESTIC. KELLY WENT BEYOND THAT.

* * *

PERNELL ROBERTS:The FBI knew the soviets couldn't be conned forever. The FBI risk everything and placed video cameras around a number of phone booths that Kyrinkov might phone Kelly from. It worked.

"Hello?" Kelly answered the phone

"Hello Kell Bell," She heard Kyrinkov voice on the receiver

"How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you."

"I have the stuff."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Okay Kell. Proceed south just after Efter mall."

"Yeah?"

"You'll see a series of phone booths. The third phone booth is where you make the drop."

PERNELL ROBERTS: The taping of Kyrinkov had lead them into the trap. What they didn't know there days was number.

* * *

FBI AGENT PETER GOODEN'S POV:

ON MARCH FOURTH WE HAD ENOUGH FOR AN ARREST WARRANT. ON THAT SAME DAY WE ALSO PHOTOGRAPH KYRINKOV PICKING UP THE MATERIAL KELLY DROP OFF.

* * *

PERNELL ROBERTS: On May twelfth it all went down. Over one hundred agents were in place. The bureau was worried that Kelly might get hurt so they wanted to use a double, but Kelly wanted to go through with it.

Peter handed her a series of canisters, "The films inside, but don't attempt to open it. You need a laser. If were not in position don't do the transaction."

"Got it," said Kelly

Peter then instructed her about the car she was going to use, "See that button? It will operate the camera. And that will give you a flat tire in case of an emergency." Then he looked at his watch. "If we don't get a phone call from the white house we'll have to shut this down."

"So this was all for nothing?"

"Hey Pete!" Another FBI agent held up a cell phone

Peter walk over and took it from him

"Well?" Kelly anticipated

Peter gave her two thumbs up.

PERNELL ROBERTS: To keep the FBI on the exchange they put a two way radio in the car.

Kelly said after receiving instructions, "Three quarter of a mile east then turn off at Fairview road and drop it at the base of an oak tree."

PERNELL ROBERTS:Kelly drop the soap box containing the top secret material. The soda can contain her pay off. Unaware to Kelly Kyrinkov and Pertritov was watching her. Kyrinkov quickly made the pick up and returned

Peter yelled into a walkie talkie, "Move in."

PERNELL ROBERTS: It was all over in a matter of minutes. Kyrinkov and Petritov were arrested. If Kelly had read the note in the soda can it would've read: Kell, have enjoyed our friendship. Hope to continue our common practice.

* * *

FBI AGENT PETER GOODEN'S POV:

WE SENT A MESSAGE TO THE SOVIETS THAT THE UNITED NATION ISN'T A SAFE HAVEN FOR ESPIONAGE. WE SHOWED THEM THIS IS NO LONGER ACCEPTABLE.

* * *

PERNELL ROBERTS:Kyrinkov and Petritov were convicted of espionage and sentence to forty years in prison For her part in operation cloak and rusty dagger Kelly Collins was given the medal of freedom. Join me next time for FBI: THE UNTOLD STORIES


End file.
